Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to methods and apparatuses for dressing and treating a wound with reduced pressure therapy or topical negative pressure (TNP) therapy. In particular, but without limitation, embodiments disclosed herein relate to negative pressure therapy devices, methods for controlling the operation of TNP systems, and method of using TNP systems. In addition, embodiments disclosed herein relate to attachment mechanisms or systems for negative pressure therapy devices.